


The Scarf

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good-bye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be. ~ The Fox 'n' the Hound</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf .

Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some people move our souls to dance. They awaken us to new understandings with the passing whisper of their wisdom. Some people make the sky more beautiful to gaze upon. They stay in our lives for a while, leave footprints in our heart, and we are never ever the same. -Chicken Soup for the Soul

~

“Jesus Lahey! It’s like, 96 degrees outside and you’re wearing that ugly ass scarf again.”

I was on Greenburg in a flash, shoving him into a locker. “I don’t care if it's 110 degrees, I’ll wear my scarf everyday if I want to. And if you ever call it ugly again, I’ll knock every single tooth in that big mouth of yours out! Is that clear?”

“What—whatever you say man just let me go.” He sounded terrified and he should be, this scarf means the world to me and I wasn’t going to let some jerk insult it.

~

“So, do you want to tell me what happened with Greenburg?” Stiles drawled before taking a seat next to me on the bench. It was my free period so I was spending it outside, alone, just as I have every day since the incident.

“He insulted my scarf” was all I said.

“Dude, not to provoke you or anything, but what is so damn important about that scarf?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

“You really don’t know?” I asked.

“If I did would I have asked?”

“I guess not.” I replied. “Scott gave it to me.”

I watched as realization dawned on Stiles face. “Dude oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine Stiles. I can’t believe he never told you. I figured you would have known about it before I did.”

“He never said anything, but I’d love to know now.” Stiles replied.

“This scarf was the first present I’d been given since I was seven. Scott was so excited when he handed me the box on my birthday, and I have to admit, it caught me off guard. I hadn’t been expecting to get anything and to this day, I still don’t know how he even knew when my birthday was since I never told anyone. I tried to play it cool, but I was beyond excited tearing into the present and inside I was met with this scarf. I asked him why he got me a scarf when we live in California, and he just smiled and said ‘I thought it’d look good on you.’”

“Isaac man, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Stiles voice said, interrupting my story.

“I-I didn’t even notice.” I replied as I put a hand to my cheek and felt the tears.

“I miss him too.” Stiles whispered.

“It’s my fault he’s gone. If I had been stronger, he wouldn’t have had to save me and he’d still be here.” I would never forgive myself for being the reason Scott was dead. We had all thought Gerard was just a harmless old man who hacked up black goo and was confined to a wheelchair, but we had been wrong. It was all just an act while he bided his time and completed his transformation into a Chimera. The first thing he did was come after everyone he blamed for his plan failing.   
Somehow, during the fight I got cornered and separated from the rest of the group. Before Gerard could kill me though, Scott jumped in front of me. Gerard’s serpent tail pierced Scott’s heart just as the rest of the pack descended on Gerard, killing him as well. As he was dying in my arms, Scott used his last breath to tell me that he loved me. His last words go through my mind every day.

“Isaac, Scott wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, he loved you. Besides, you know how Scott was, he always had to be the hero.” Stiles said, his own tears now making their way down his face.

“I wish he hadn’t.”

“Me too.”

“You know, I was going to have the scarf buried with him, but when it came time for me to put it into the coffin I-I just couldn’t let it go.” I cried as I looked at the first and last gift in my hand that I would ever get from my boyfriend.

“Scott would’ve wanted you to keep it. And listen to me, we will get through this together.”

“How? I miss him so much it feels like my heart's been ripped out and crushed.”

“They say that over time, the pain of losing someone eventually goes away.” Stiles tried to smile, but I could tell his heart wasn’t in it.

“Do you really believe that?” I knew he missed Scott just as much as I did, but different people handle loss in different ways.

“Truthfully?” Stiles asked.

I nodded.

“I don’t. But telling myself that is what keeps me from walking into traffic.”

“You-you’ve thought about killing yourself!” I exclaimed. I’d already lost one person I cared about, I wasn’t going to lose another.

“I have.” Stiles answered lowering his head. “That first week without him was the hardest. I couldn’t handle it, so while dad was at work I went into the bathroom fully intending to overdose. Only, I couldn’t do it.” He added lifting his head to look at me again.

“What stopped you?” I was grateful Stiles had been unable to go through with his plan, but also curious as to why he hadn't.

“You did.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I realized that if I was feeling this awful then you had to be as well. And I couldn’t just leave you alone.” Stiles answered.

“I don’t think I could go through this without you here, Stiles.”

“I’m not going anywhere buddy. And like I said earlier, we will get through this together.” Stiles replied pulling me into a hug.

~

“Hey Scott.” I said, taking a seat in front of his tombstone. Every day after school, I come to the cemetery to sit and talk to him. It might make me sound crazy spending my time in a cemetery talking to my dead boyfriend, but it brought me some comfort. “Your mom doesn’t cry as much anymore.” I said. Melissa, like the rest of us, took Scott’s death hard after his funeral. She couldn’t step foot back in the cemetery. So, I made it my job to let Scott know how she was doing.

“I miss you when something really good happens, because you're the only one I want to share it with. I miss you when something is bothering me, because you're the only one who understands me so well. I miss you when I laugh and cry, because I know that you are the one that makes my laughter grow and my tears disappear. I miss you all the time. But I miss you the most when I lay awake at night and think about all the wonderful times that we spent with each other, for those were some of the best and most memorable times of my life and I think about the future we could have had; all the plans we had."

 

"Since you've been gone... every morning when I get out of bed, I look into the mirror hoping to find my smile. But as usual, no smile. I look and I look, but it's nowhere to be found. I can't help but wonder.. if maybe you know where I left my smile, 'cause the last time I saw it, I was with you."

"You were always there when I needed you, never left my side, always there to lean on and dry the tears I cried whenever I had a nightmare. I could always talk to you, you never seemed to mind, your voice so honest and gentle, and your words so honest and kind. I thought I'd never meet someone as special as you were. You were my best friend in the whole wide world, you were my shooting star. I miss you so damn much Scott.” The tears had made their way down my face again. It seemed like all I did anymore was cry.

“Isaac you know I hate to see you cry.”

“It-it can’t be.” I said turning around. “Scott!”

“Hey.” Scott smiled.

“You’re not real.”

“Then what am I?”

“Just a figment of my imagination.” I answered. This wouldn’t be the first time I thought I saw him.

“Isaac, I know it’s hard to believe but I am here.” Scott said.

“H-how?” I asked running up to him and hugging him.

“I have some unfinished business to take care of, so the powers let me come back for a moment.”

“What business?” I asked pulling out of the hug, although every fiber of my being was screaming to never let him go.

“You.”

“What about me?”

“Isaac, you are letting your grief consume you.” Scott replied, he sounded miserable.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” A lie.

“Isaac, I know everything that’s happened since I died.”

“You couldn’t possibly.” Scott had been dead for three months, he couldn’t know what I had tried to do.

“Isaac, Stiles told you he almost committed suicide. Why didn’t you tell him you almost did too?” Scott voice was sympathetic.

“How did you know that?”

“Who do you think stopped you?” That was when I remembered the night I almost ended my life. Right when I put the gun with the wolfsbane bullet in it to my head, I heard Scott’s voice telling me not to do it. After that, I couldn’t do it.

“That was really you?” At the time, I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me again.

“It was. I couldn’t let the love of my life die.” Scott said.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I just-how do I go on without you? Scott, you were my first friend and the first person to care about me in a long time.”

“Isaac, that may be true, but now you have so many people who care about you. The pack, my mom, and Stiles. They already lost one loved one. Don’t let them lose another.”

“I’ll try.”

“I need you to promise me, Isaac. Promise that you’ll go on, have a family, live life for the both of us.”

“I promise.” Scott was right. I had to keep living for both of us.

“I have to go now.” Scott said stepping closer towards me.

“What? No! Can’t you stay?” I cried, throwing my arms around him as though he’d vanish at any moment.

“I wish I could, but I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way, love.” Scott said.

“This sucks.” I cried.

“I know, but just remember, I will always love you.” Scott said, tears coming down his vanishing face.

“I love you too and I always will.” I whispered as he vanished forever. It’ll be hard and some days will be better than others, but I will keep my promise to Scott. I will live for both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea since the start of 3A and wanted to put a meaning behind Isaac's scarf.


End file.
